Despierta!
by DonPescao
Summary: un Rockruff con amnesia despierta y una pequeña Vulpix lo ayuda llevandoselo a un campamento de pokemons, con el tiempo recuperara mas recuerdos y se enfrentara a problemas mayores


Pokemon mystery dungeon

Umpescao

Alguien: solo escucho la brisa del aire, el movimiento de los arboles, y algo como una cascada, ahí es cuando despierto, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas pude levantarme y caminar un poco, sentía muy raros los pies pero no le tome mucha importancia, camine un poco y note que cerca de mi había un pequeño lago y decidi ir a tomar agua para refrescarme que me moria de sed. _se dirije al lago, mete su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y empieza a tomar agua, cuando ya se siente mejor abre los ojos y_. mmm. Ya me ciento mejor… _abre los ojos_ QUE! _ no recordaba que era el, olvido que el era un Rockruff, se desmayo poco despues_

Llego la mañana y aquel Rockruff empezó a oir una voz femenina

Alguien: Oye, oye, despierta, estas bien?

Rockruff: _despierta lentamente y ve que quien le habla es una vulpix_ EH! Tu me hablaste?!

Vulpix: estem… si, todo bien amigo?

Rockruff: _se sacude la cabeza y le pregunta_ sabes donde estoy?

Vulpix: Esta en el lago del Pueblo Pardo

Rockruff: Pardo? Como llegue aquí?

Vulpix: No tengo idea. Quiza llegaste debido a la gran tormenta que hubo ayer, de donde eres?

Rockruff: No tengo idea, ni se quien soy

Vulpix: que triste, puedo ayudarte en algo, tienes hambre o sed?

Rockruff: _Le gruñe la pansa_ jeje, ahí tu respuesta

Vulpix: jajaja, y si, bueno aquí tengo unas pocas fresas y manzanas

Los dos empiezan a comer

Rockruff: Y entonces aquí vives?

Vulpix: no, vivo un poco lejos, pero mis padres me metieron a un campamento con otros como de mi edad, bueno, también pareces de mi edad, sabes tu edad

Rockruff: _baja la cabeza_ ya ni eso recuerdo

Vulpix: _pone cara triste_ rayos, oye!, quieres venir conmigo, al campamento

Rockruff: Que! _ dice sorprendido_ tu crees que me dejen

Vulpix: claro!, los jefes del campamento también se especializan en ayudar a la gente, seguro te ayudan también

Rockruff: si tu lo dices, vamos

Fueron hasta el campamento el cual estaba pocos kilómetros lejos de ahí

Rockruff: _(se ve buena gente esta vulpix, pero me pregunto, si el campamento estaba algo lejos de aquel lugar, como me encontró, se habrá escapado?) Oye Vulpix, una pregunta, si tu campamento esta bastante lejos, como me encontraste

Vulpix: simple, les pedi que si necesitaban algo de la tienda me lo pidieran e iria, hoy me pidieron ir a comprar unas baterías, aquí la estrategia, me encanta venir a este lugar, para mi es mi lugar secreto, hasta que hoy te encontré hoy

Rockruff: wow, no me lo imaginaba

Vulpix: que imaginabas, que me escapaba jeje?

Rockruff: la verdad si, jeje _ dijo y se sonrojo_

Minutos después llegaron al campamento y entraron en silencio, fueron a la oficina de la directora y le tocaron la puerta

Vulpix: buenos días directora, le traigo lo que me pidió

Directora: Gracias Vulpix, sabia que podía contar contigo _dijo con una gran sonrisa_

La directora era una Delcatty que usaba lentes y una bufanda, era aun una joven delcatty

Vulpix: disculpe directora

Decatty: si dime Vulpix

Vulpix: es que cuando venia en camino para aca me encontré a al…

Grito

Alguien: ladrooon! Hay un ladron!

Rockruff: no no no; no soy un ladron!

Alguien: Quien eres tu, tu no eres alumno!

Llegan la directora y Vulpix

Vulpix: no espera! El viene conmigo

Delcatty: Vulpix, quien es el?

Vulpix: el es de quien le iba a hablar

Delcatty: _ se acerca a rockruff_ hola muchacho, como te llamas?

Rockruff: m-me llamo Rockruff señora

Delcatty: mucho gusto Rockruff _lo dijo con una sonrisa_ me podrias acompañar a mi oficina por favor?

Rockruff: si claro _dijo un poco nervioso_

Delcatty: Vulpix, puedes esperar aquí

Vulpix: si claro

Delcatty y Rockruff van a su oficina a platicar de lo que le paso

Delcatty: Y dime Rockruff, de donde eres

Rockruff: pues… la verdad…

Delactty: que pasa?

Rockruff: no lo recuerdo _ baja la cabeza _ solo se que me desperté a lado de un lago por la noche y después de eso me desmaye, hasta que llego Vulpix y me despertó, se puede decir que ella me salvo

Delcatty: Vaya, debio ser muy duro para ti, y no recuerdas a nadie antes de eso

Rockruff: No, ni se mi edad, mi ciudad, ni siquiera mi familia o… mis padres _se puso triste y con ojos llorosos_

Delcatty: (No puede ser, este chico ha pasado por demasiado, debería ayudarlo) Rockruff… _ el la mira sin decir nada_ quisieras, quedarte aquí con nosotros, bueno en lo que resolvemos tu caso

Rockruff: D-de verdad, eso seria mi salvación

Delcatty: claro, ni por mi, ni por nadie hay problema, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, ceras un alumno mas de mi campamento de rescate

Rockruff: _con los ojitos felices_ muchísimas grac… de rescate?

Delcatty: Si, de rescate, aquí enseñamos a los chicos a saber como ayudar a la gente cuando lo necesiten, y a defenderse también, que dices te unes, te vez muy apropiado

Rockruff: muchas gracias señora, no la defraudare, dare mi máximo

Delcatty: esa es la actitud!, deja te muestro tu cuarto

Delcatty llevo a Rockruff a la habitación numero 135 donde habían otros dos chicos y el único cuarto que sobraba una cama, al entrar al cuarto, Rockruff ve que habían otros dos chicos ahí, uno era una Eevee y el otro era un Pochyena, los dos se sorprendieron al ver que Rockruff llegaba a su cuarto

Delcatty: Hola chicos, les quería presentar a Rockruff, el es nuevo en la academia y quiero que lo traten muy bien

Eevee y Pochyena: si directora

Delcatty: muy bien, buenas noches, Rockruff, mañana vendre a ver como sigues si

Rockruff: si directora

Delcatty se va de la habitación dejando a Rockruff, Eevee y Pochyena en el cuarto

Eevee: mucho gusto me llamo Eevee, tu como te llamas

Rockruff: me llamo Rockruff mucho gusto

Pochyena: Que tal amigo, yo soy Pochyena

Rockruff: que tal amigo

Eevee: supongo que eres nuevo verdad, no te preocupes, nosotros al llegar tampoco conocíamos a nadie, es normal, pero no te preocupes te mostraremos todo el lugar

Pochyena: si, pero eso ya mañana, ahora vamos a dormir, que me muero de sueño

Eevee: buen punto, hasta mañana chicos

Pochyena y Rockruff: hasta mañana


End file.
